bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ivan Clemente/BSS Wiki Construction Plan
As a Wikia Editor for seven years, I will put everything here on things I suggest and things to add to the wiki. To make this wiki a strong, functional one. This blog is not a hate blog in any way. This is an act of constructive criticism. I will place the accessibility, eligibility and general contents of the wiki. Main Page Tabs First, tabs must be removed. Besides that tabbers make same layout as Miner's Haven Wiki, each of its contents are both short and contextual enough to merge it. Placing columns is helpful enough to navigate through the contents at the same time. Welcome Portal Welcome Portal is an essential part of the main page where the reader is welcomed. In this case, it's like a "meh" to me. The slider supposedly has contents, and the layout is basic. But few improvements would help make a visitor a great first impression. Make a navigation menu. Like show a picture of bees, bears, etc. Move the registration part of the portal. Because first, Placing this would mean the wiki's aim is for edits. Second, visitors most likely have their accounts logged in. And third, Although the wiki is few months old, I prefer to place the registration part at the bottom. News The news is updated, which is great. Besides the news is copy-pasted from the game, only thing needed here is the placement of links. If there's something new, visitors would go and find out about the bees. Important Game Assets This part will tackle the article pages of the game assets that plays a vital role to Bee Swarm Simulator. "Bees" Page The tabs are again, not needed. Because the contents are short enough to merge it into one page. Headers will divide the contents. Unlike the tabber from Main Page, the page uses tabber view. A disadvantage of tabber view is that new editors don't know where is the source of the page and where to edit. And if the purpose is readability, merging the tabs is still readable enough because of the contents of the tables. Table just basically shows the picture, name and description of the bee. Bee Stat Comparison is a great idea but the table is too big. It needs a scroll bar to navigate all the columns. Since the table overflows after the 'ability tokens', I prefer to divide the table into two: one for stat overview of the bees, and one for ability tokens comparison of the bees. Bee Articles The Bee articles are really in need of data and photos. Trivias and photo galleries would help the page to widen its length. Detailed Statistics (percentage of royal jelly, egg probability, honey in minutes) also help to give out more information and saturate the general stats of the page. A few graphical templates (e.g. collects # of pollen in seconds, makes # honey, or abilities) will also give the page some variety of colors. Mobs Mobs are dangerous and needs some strategy to defeat them without reducing a health. Images should be at higher quality and refined. Graphic Templates, trivias and photo galleries will also help make the article contented. Fields The pages are basically have general description and an image on them. The layout of the pages must have a detailed location of the field, composition (red, blue, white flowers) of the field and tips that helps the players upon collecting on the field. Galleries and Graphical templates will also help fill-up the page. Bags Besides the definition itself, I personally like to add description (describe the bag), and some tips on some situations need the said bag (being a new player, less honey) you get the idea. If the editors have no other ideas to fill-up the page, it's far better to merge all the page contents into a single page. Again, trivias and photo galleries would help to fill-up the page. "Bears" Page Besides from me editing this page, it needs further context and images to fill-up the page. Adding Traveling bears to the section will also help to differentiate the original quest bears. Trivias and Photo galleries also help to fill-up the page. Currency Some information is needed at the Pollen page. Like how to collect the pollen faster, collect all of the pollen in one go or what is the best field to collect on a new player. Although there are some images placed there, the page still need more images. At the Honey page, the page needs further explanation on how to produce honey. Tips are essential here. Because visitors will likely to browse to get more honey on early game. The ticket page looks fine, but some unprofessional writing is seen here. Improving the text and image galleries is needed here as well. Templates Infobox I kindly prefer to make a custom infobox rather than using the Wikia's default infobox. Because the infobox is customized (it can change layout and coloring with parameters). Unlike from Wikia's infobox, it requires CSS to customize them. Well, that's all I know. Navbox The header is overused with border-radius. It is a good design but, it gives a plain space especially if the navbox has a border. The border text should be black, instead of blue. Blue and yellow don't complement well at color contrast. I prefer to put the coloring at the internal page itself. It automatically filters out the color given at the table. I also prefer categorizing it with the table. Putting the category might confuse the visitors. Especially with the border-radius. Conclusion BSS Wiki is still under construction. Some day, the wiki will give out the information, all readers need. However, time is the wiki's enemy. Someday, the game will go out of fashion. And so as the wiki. Category:Blog posts